Ten Things I Hate About You
by Mysteriol
Summary: The ten things Touya Kinomoto hate about Akizuki Nakuru. It’s a wonder why he still is by her side even after all this while. [ONESHOT, TouyaxNakuru]


Ten Things I Hate About you

Touya/Nakuru 

_A/N:_

_And if you're gonna rant about how TouyaxNakuru is NOT a canon couple to begin with, I'll kick your arse so hard, you'll kiss the moon. Proceed with caution, as this is REALLY solely for TxN fans, as this fic is set in the time when they have already become a couple. DON'T FLAME ME, nor ask me how that ever is possible, because I am a TxN fan and will always be one. _

_XDDD, and this fic is, of course, dedicated to all fellow TouyaxNakuru fans who sees the light, and acknowledges that they make an awesome, adorable couple. Taa-daa._

_mysterio000_

**#1 - She is too hyper, and her post-caffeine temperament is freaky **

"Touya-kun!" She glomped him, lifting herself a few inches from the ground as she hung her arms around his neck, hanging on to dear life for him as her only support now as physics called for it.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes, extricating her arms from his physique. "What's wrong now?"

She had a lollipop stick sticking out of her tongue, and Touya knew this spelt trouble big time when she had her favorite coffee flavor. He closed his eyes as he awaited inpending doom ahead.

"Let's go shopping!" She started giggling like a hyperventilating maniac. "And I'm going to buy some sugar cubes and feed them to Suppi-saaan!"

That day, he went home with bruised feets and some fresh calluses on his soles.

**#2 - She bugs you even when you're too busy **

She nudged him. He was flipping through his homework and checking for grammatical errors. His eyes were focused onto the pages scribbled frantically with notes, when they broke away as she nudged him again. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm busy, Nakuru. Later."

"Awww, Touya!" She linked an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed, checking his homework again. He had to start from beginning when he lost count of his words when she interrupted him.

"Bother me later, okay?"

"Does this mean I'm less important than some English homework?" She whined.

He rolled his eyes. "LATER."

She frowned, before beaming, giving him a thumbs-up. "Okay, Touya!"

**#3 - She embarrasses you in the public **

They were walking along the walkway towards the cafeteria when their fingers brushed. He shivered abit from their brief contact, until he felt her hand clasped his. He looked down at her quizzically. What did she want?

"They are selling candies today! There is a Kami-sama!" And she took off, dragging him behind as he had no other options but to tag along with her firm grip on his.

He could only squirm as the schoolmates seated around the cafeteria stared at him with blinking eyes. Some girls looked away and giggled secretly. Others openly bowed their head and spoke in harsh whispers.

Touya sighed. Trust Nakuru to do the stupidest things to him, and he actually allowed it all to happen. What was wrong with him?

**#4 - She sings everywhere, anywhere just to annoy you **

"Stop singing, Nakuru." He said sternly. He was walking her home like his everyday routine, but he was deep in thought thinking of a theme to do for his project. She was just in time to nicely cut his train of thoughts by starting to sing the lyrics of 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne.

It wasn't as if she was a bad singer, but she always chose to sing at the most inappropriate times like this.

"Nakuru, can't you tell I'm thinking?" He asked, annoyed, his nerves grated.

She stuck out her tongue. "Oh, let me finish the chorus at least!"

She lied. Five minutes later, she was starting the tune of 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch.

**#5 - She gets her way by using her greatest weapon: those awful brown puppy eyes**

"What's that you're eating, Touya-kun?" Her voice was saccharine sweet. _Too _sweet. He immediately inched away, deciding that the small distance between them was better not to be bridged, for fear of --

"Chocolates?" She stood up from her seat, her eyes sparkling. "You have chocolates, Touya?"

He tried to hide away his chocolate wrapper. "Erh…"

She made those adorable brown puppy eyes that she knew he could not resist, and he finally gave in and offered some of Chocolate Hershey kisses to her. "Here."

She squealed. "SUGOI! Arigatou, Touya-kun!"

And she unwrapped the Hershey kisses, popped it into her mouth, before glomping him once again to his chagrin.

**#6 - She gets detention half of the time per week **

She appeared sweaty and forehead beaded with perspiration before him again, and he could only guess at the only conclusion he arrived with. She was frowning grouchily, and was probably muttering some blasphemous words about the detention teacher under her breath.

"Made you run rounds again?"

"Yes!" She complaint, sinking down into her chair.

"Why don't you try to do your homework for a change?"

She looked at him incredulously.

He shook his head. "Okay, forget that I asked you, Nakuru."

**#7 - She queries about his girl friends more often than not **

She was playing with his handphone one seemingly typical afternoon, when she glanced up with a frown to her lips, and apparent jealousy swirling in those eyes. "Touya? Who's this Cheryl in your phone?"

He blinked. Who, Cheryl?

"Don't act blur." She pouted.

He thought for a while. "Oh, that Cheryl."

"Which?"

"My project mate."

She looked dissatisfied. "Okay."

"It's nothing." He rolled his eyes.

She beamed. "Okay."

**#8 - She uses her master to threaten him time to time **

"Touya, can I have that sweet from your hand?" She leant across to peek at the crimson jewel-like thing in his palm. He quickly hid it away.

"What sweet?"

She crossed her arms, her brows knitted into a narrow line. "You know, that sweet."

"No, you're not making sense. There's no sweet." He denied.

"Liar! Wait till I tell Eriol-sama about this--" She had no need to finish her sentence, for Touya picked up the last lines quickly and immediately handed over the sweet which Nakuru happily popped into her mouth.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

He looked grouchy as he turned away, frowning. "Whatever, Nakuru."

Her only response was a smile as she sucked that sweet cheerily. Without warning, she said her thank-you, and glomped him again to his surprise, throwing him off-guard till the extent he was flung onto the carpet mat with his back against the floor.

"Ittai." His spine hurt.

**#9 - She pokes him hard in the ribs all the time **

She looked at him squarely in the eye. He tried to ignore her blatant scrutiny at him, he really tried, but failed miserably. He ended up returning her gaze, and annoyingly asking, "What?"

She giggled. "Your tie is crooked!"

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "Nonsense. It's straight alright."

Before he could protest, she had bounced in front of him and adjusted his tie. "I'll fix it for you, Touya!"

"It's not necessary--" He stopped. What was the use anyway? She already made it clear that she was going to fix his tie no matter what. He shrugged as she moved away and clapped her hands once.

"Taa-daa! Touya after an extreme makeover!"

He wouldn't consider adjusting a barely crooked tie an extreme makeover, actually, but he nodded in order to simply agree with her perculiar perspective of things.

"Neat." He muttered. Seriously, he saw no difference.

She poked him. Hard, in the ribs. He jerked back, yanking her hand away from him as he rubbed the sore spot on his ribs that she knew was his most sensitive part and the weakest link to his tickles.

"What was that for!" He growled.

She merely laughed heartily.

**#10 - She is capable of calling him early in the morning before the cuckoo calls**

He was groggy when he answered the call. He checked the red fierce digits glaring from his bed clock. He rubbed his eyes twice when he read 6:15 am on the black surface. The caller was not serious, was he/she?

"Who the hell is this?" Touya is not a morning person, and the caller would pay.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, TOUYA-KUN! Rise and shine! Guess where I am now!" It was Akizuki Nakuru.

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. What the hell? He was barely awake, and she was greeting him good morning?

"Nakuru, in case you hadn't noticed, it's only 6:15 in the morning here in Tomoeda."

"It is? Heh, that's funny, it's night time here in this fishing village wherever Eriol-sama, Suppi-chan and I are!" She ignored his yawn and went on and on ranting about the fishes they had caught that morning.

He ended up falling back to sleep with the cordless phone by his ear.

"Touya-kun? Touya-kun?"

**And sometimes, Kinomoto Touya wonders why he still sticks by her all this time. **

She was singing again.

She had her arms around him as they rode on his bicycle down to the candy shop located at the far end of Tomoeda. Somehow, she had declared she had a sudden impulse to stuff some candies into her mouth, and somehow, some monsters had possessed his mouth to say 'yes' to such a bizarre, eccentric errand.

"Stop singing, Nakuru."

She ignored him, and he sighed. He shouldn't have bothered really. He knew nothing would shut such a vivacious person up.

She flung her arms into the air as she inhaled the fresh morning breeze. "Suteki! Neh, Touya-kun?"

He nodded, simply agreeing with her. He wouldn't want to be poked again when he was cycling. The road here was tedious when it came to the many tricky pebbles littered across the harsh grounds. Concentration was the key focus.

But she was still distracting him.

As she sang, he felt her arms snaked around his waist again, and as her cool, smooth touch registered against his skin, his knuckles lost grip for awhile as his heart took a lurch, and the bicycle shook.

"Touya-kun!" Nakuru exclaimed as she held on tighter.

"Gomen." He recovered balance, and blamed it on his hormones. Stupid Akizuki was doing all she could to--

**WHAM! BANG! **

"Ittai." He rubbed his sore head where it had hit the ground. His bicycle had tripped over a large rock, and it now lay a few steps away. He saw stars awhile.

"Touya-kun! Daijoubu?" She called as she ran to his side. Having been trained in combat fights for a long time, such a fall was no dent to her stealth as she now knelt by Touya, helping him up.

She held out three fingers. "How many?"

He continued rubbing his head. "Three, Nakuru. And I'm fine except for this category-five migraine."

"Aww, Touya, you're bleeding." She tenderly leant forward to brush a puff of air against his bruised knee. He felt a sting, before he watched her pocket a tissue and gently cleanse the wound away.

"Don't bother."

She narrowed her eyes. "And what if it gets infection?"

He sighed, and returned to watching her. He knew how stubborn she was when she wanted to.

And he took it all in - her concerned eyes, the worry etched across her face, the concentrated curve of her lips as she tended to his wound. Her meticulous, dexterous fingers as she took care not to hurt him in any way possible. Her immaculate focus, her easy pout, her beautiful, dishevelled hair in zephyrs.

It was then he realized that he could have hate her for many, many things, but sometimes love just was a crazy thing that overrid all sanity and rationality as well.

That was why he was still by her side all this while, drawn to her like a bee to honey. Because despite all the ten things he hated about her, he still loved her as Akizuki Nakuru all the same.

_Love just is whatever it makes me_

_Love just is you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love just is _

_- 'Love Just Is', Hilary Duff _

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_Yeah! Review and MAKE MY DAY, 'cause TouyaxNakuru kicks ass so hard, they'll rock your socks off! PLEASE pardon me for any grammatical errors, because like my other Beyblade fic which I uploaded at the same time, I have absolutely no time to beta it through, and I'm rushing like a mad cat for time! (okay that metaphor sounds dumb). I stink, and I need a shower desperately. Taa-daa!_

_clickee on the review buttonie!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
